George Huddesford
Rev. George Huddesford (1749-1809) was a cleric and a satirical English poet and cleric. Life Huddesford was baptized at St. Mary Magdalen, Oxford, on 7 Dec. 1749, the youngest son of George Huddesford, president of Trinity College, Oxford. William Huddesford was an elder brother. He was elected a scholar of Winchester College in 1764.Courtney, 141. He entered Trinity College, Oxford, on 15 Jan. 1768. He soon switched to New College; on 8 May 1769 he was elected one of its scholars, and became a fellow on 8 May 1771. He graduated with a B.A. in 1779 and an M.A. in 1780. However, he vacated his fellowship by marrying in August 1772. In early life Huddesford dabbled in painting, and was a pupil of Sir Joshua Reynolds. By 1775 he had exhibited 3 pictures at the Academy exhibition, and in the Bodleian Picture Gallery is a painting by him in 1777 of the Earl of Lichfield, chancellor of the university. Reynolds painted in 1778–9 a portrait, now at the National Gallery, of Huddesford and John Bampfylde, when the former was twenty-eight. An engraving appeared in the English Illustrated Magazine, viii. 72. Reynolds also painted a likeness of Mrs. Huddesford.Courtney, 142. With many and influential connections in the church Huddesford took holy orders. He was presented by the lord chancellor to the vicarage of Loxley in Warwickshire on 21 Oct. 1803, and was the incumbent of Sir George Wheler's Chapel, Spital Square, London. He died in London at the end of 1809. Writing Huddesford's first production was: 1. Warley: A satire’ (anonymous), part i., October 1778; part ii., November 1778, which ridiculed the military reviews at Warley in Essex. As it was dedicated to Reynolds, it soon came under the notice of his friends, and Fanny Burney was much distressed at the mention of her name as ‘dear little Burney’ (Diaries, i. 177–9; Early Diary, ii. 269–70). He edited, and was the principal contributor to: 2. ‘''Salmagundi: A miscellaneous combination of original poetry''’ (anonymous), 1791; new edition, 1793; which was dedicated to Richard Wyatt of Milton Place, Surrey, and mainly consisted of odes and elegies with some humorous verses. After this he attacked France and its leading men in: 3. Topsy Turvy; with Anecdotes and Observations illustrative of the Present Government of France (anonymous), 1793; two editions. 4. Bubble and Squeak: a Gallimaufry of British Beef with the Chopp'd Cabbage of Gallic Philosophy and Radical Reform (anonymous), 1799. 5. Crambe Repetita, a Second Course of Bubble and Squeak (anonymous), 1799. 6. Les Champignons du Diable; or, Imperial mushrooms, 1805. A collected edition of his works, including ‘Salmagundi,’ ‘Topsy Turvy,’ ‘Bubble and Squeak,’ and ‘Crambe Repetita,’ appeared in two volumes in 1801 with a dedication to Lord Loughborough, "in gratitude for favours spontaneously conferred." In this issue the contributions of other writers to ‘Salmagundi’ were marked by asterisks. Huddesford subsequently published two satires on the Middlesex election in 1802 and the Duke of Northumberland's neutrality, viz.: 8. The Scum Uppermost when the Middlesex Porridge-pot Boils Over: An heroic election ballad, 1802; two editions. 9. Wood and Stone; or, A dialogue between a Wooden Duke Northumberland and Stone Lion his house at Charing Cross, London, n.p. or d.1802. In 1804 he edited a volume of poems written by boys who were his contemporaries at Winchester, which he called the Wiccamical Chaplet. He is also credited with the authorship of Bonaparte: An heroic ballad. Publications Poetry *''Warley: A satire: Addressed to the first artist in Europe''. London: D. Brown, 1778. Part I *''Topsy Turvy: With anecdotes and observations illustrative of leading characters in the present government of France. London: J. Anderson, 1793. *Bubble and Squeak. London: J. Wright, 1799. *''Crambe Repetita: A second course of bubble and squeak. London: J. Wright, 1799. *''The Poems: Now first collected. London: W. Bulmer, for J. Wright, 1801. *''The Scum Uppermost. London: privately published, 1802. *''Bonaparte: An heroic ballad with a sermon in its belly''. London: J. Hatchard, 1803. *''Wood and Stone; or, A dialogue between a wooden duke and a stone lion''. London: 1803. *''Les Champignons du Diable; or, Imperial mushrooms: A mock-heroic poem, in five cantos''. London: G. Ginger, 1805. Non-fiction *''The Last Blow; or, An unanswerable vindication of the Society of Exeter College''. London: S. Crowder / H. Woodgate, 1755. *''A Proper Reply to a Pamphlet, entitled, 'A defence of the Rector and Fellows of Exeter College'.'' Oxford, UK: Richard Clements, 1755. Edited *''Salmagundi: A miscellaneous combination of original poetry. London: E. Hodson for J. Anderson, 1793. *The Wiccamical Chaplet: A selection of original poetry. London: T. Burton, for Leigh, Sotheby, 1804. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Huddesford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 16, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 16, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"on the Death of Dick, an Academical Cat" *"Whitsuntide: Written at Winchester College, on the immediate Approach of the Holidays" ;About *Rev. George Huddesford (1749-1809) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Huddesford, George Category:1749 births Category:1809 deaths Category:18th-century English painters Category:19th-century English painters Category:English poets Category:English male writers Category:18th-century poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English clergy Category:Poets Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:English satirists